The present invention relates to an outboard engine which allows an easy tilt-up operation relative to a boat.
An outboard engine is attached to a stern of a boat through a stern bracket, so that the outboard engine may be steered and moved up and down (tilt-up operation).
Tilt-up operation is performed by vertically pivoting or rotating the outboard engine, attached to a stern, about a tilt axis, when, for example, the boat moves through shallow water or needs to avoid driftwood. A conventional outboard engine structure is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO-57-27199 and SHO-59-15800 for allowing a tilt-up operation.
The outboard engine in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO-57-27199 includes a lever for performing the tilt-up operation. Because the structure of the outboard engine is such that the lever comprises a separate unit that juts upward from a top surface of a cover of the outboard engine, the aesthetics of the outboard engine are compromised. Additional components lead to increased costs.
The outboard engine in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 59-15800 has a recess in the rear portion of an upper engine cover, and the opening of this indentation faces toward the back of the outboard engine and serves as a handle for tilt-up operation. This structure makes the tilt-up operation difficult, when the outboard engine is large, because the distance between the steer of the boat (front portion of the outboard engine) and the lever is too long.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an outboard engine that facilitates easy tilt-up operation while avoiding unnecessary cost increases.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an outboard engine comprising: an engine; an engine cover for covering the engine and its peripheral equipment; an under cover mounted to the bottom of the engine cover; an extension case mounted to the bottom of the under cover; a gear case having a screw and placed in the lower part of the extension case; and a recess formed on a part of the top surface of the engine cover to provide a grip for holding the top portion of the engine cover by hand.
In the outboard engine thus arranged, it is possible to perform the tilt-up operation by inserting fingers into the grip recess to get a hold on the outboard engine and lift the outboard engine, which includes the engine cover, about a tilt axis. When the outboard engine is large, both hands may be inserted into the grip recess for performing the tilt-up operation.
The grip recess is placed in the rear part of the top of the engine cover, thereby allowing easy rotation of the outboard engine with a tilt operation.
The engine cover comprises an engine cover body and a separate top cover, which is coupled onto the top of the engine cover body to form a single unit. The grip recess is formed on the top cover. When the outboard engine is large, the grip recess can be formed more easily, the engine cover with the grip recess can be manufactured more easily, and the entire structure may be simplified, when the top cover comprises a separate unit from the engine cover, the grip recess is formed on the top cover, and the top cover is coupled to the engine cover.
The grip recess comprises an opening formed on the top cover, a curved guide surface on the lower part of the opening, and rounded ends at both ends of the opening to ensure easy and sure insertion of a hand into the grip recess. The curved guide surface facilitates smooth hand insertion. The rounded ends enhance the strength of the grip recess.